I turn to you
by Severus' Mistresses
Summary: Hermione Granger finds out she's not really a Granger but a Malfoy. She wants anwsers and along the way finds love with someone unexpected. Follow Hermione on her path of love and acceptance.
1. Who am I really?

**I Turn to You**

**Chapter One - Who am I really?**

* * *

><p>Hogwarts was very different since the defeat of Voldemort. The castle looked the same even after it had been practically destroyed and rebuilt however the teachers and students were different. A few teachers had sadly died in the fight at Hogwarts and many students.<p>

A new year had been added to the school system. The 8th year they called it; well Professor McGonagall did. Students who missed their seventh year due to the War were allowed to repeat the year they missed to receive their NEWTS. Most students went back, however some decided to go into full time work.

Hermione had decided to go back even though she was on her own as Harry and Ron had decided that school wasn't for them anyway. They were lucky to be able to get into Auor training without NEWTS. Hermione, however wanted her NEWTS as she didn't want to rely on her status of War Hero to get her a job, so she headed back to the place she called home; Hogwarts.

Hermione had been at Hogwarts now for four months and classes were starting to wear on her. She knew the syllabus better than half the new teachers and she was starting to wonder whether coming back was a good idea or not. She missed Harry and Ron and their letters were coming far and few between.

It was Friday evening and Hermione headed straight for her bedroom and dropped down onto her double bed and sighed. It had been a long day full of lessons and long hours of studying. Every class she had to put up with Draco Malfoy's taunts and nicknames. Every lesson he tried to make her look stupid, he even went as far as to try and ruin her perfect potion but Neville managed to stop him before he got to her cauldron, and then of course, Professor Snape deducted points from Gryffindor not from his perfect slimy Slytherin. She was not impressed.

She sat up and pulled off her grey school cardigan and threw it across the room not caring about it landing on the floor, and then lay back down on her plush bed. She went to pull her pillow down the bed so she could lie back, but her fingers found a thick piece of parchment.

She quickly sat up and held the folded parchment in her hands; it was heavy and had a smooth texture to it. She could only ever remember handling parchment this expensive when she received letters and notes from Minerva. She fingered the opening where there was a green seal on the back. She didn't recognise the engraved 'N' entwined with vines upon the deep colour. Stilling her hands, she slowly broke the seal and read the elegant curved script that was almost identical to her own.

_**My Darling Hermione,**_

_**I have tried to write this letter many times; I have started this letter many times and I find myself thinking of how I could break this news to you in the easiest way however I don't think there is such a way.**_

_**You may or may not know that you are adopted. You would have never had found out if your adopted parents hadn't died. I placed a charm on you to alert me if you were ever left without a Guardian.**_

_**You're probably wondering who I am. **_

_**My name is Narcissa Black – Malfoy. I believe you have heard of me and my family. I know you and my son do not have the best of friendships and you're probably wondering how he is your brother, but he is, your twin brother.**_

_**You and Draco were born on a bright sunny day. We weren't expecting twins; we were told we were expecting Draco but you were hiding behind him and what a shock we got. You were both perfect babies, blonde and bright blue eyed but as soon as you were born we knew we had to hide you. The Dark Lord knew of a new Malfoy heir but not two and especially not of a girl. Females in the Dark circle are always in danger and Lucius and I didn't want that for you.**_

_**Lucius and I left you on the door step of the Grangers' residence when you were just two days old. It was the most heartbreaking thing I ever did and to this day it remains that.**_

_**The war is picking up and I worry for your safety as I do Draco's and your father's. While I am not on his side, I need to make sure you are safe. I needed to tell you who I am because if anything were to happen to me, you would know the truth.**_

_**I know you must have questions but please don't send anything by owl mail. If you wish to write a letter for me, your father, or both of us, then give it to Severus and he shall bring it directly to us.**_

_**Stay safe my darling. I love you.**_

_**Mum (Narcissa) x**_

Hermione sat perplexed and stared at the parchment that she held loosely in her hands. Tears were starting to prick the back of her eyes and she didn't know what to do. The Granger's had never told her that she was adopted nor had anyone ever hinted at it.

Hermione stood up from the bed and threw on her cardigan and rushed out of her quarters and headed straight for Minerva's. Her mind was spinning and she was struggling to keep the tears at bay.

* * *

><p>Hermione ran down the hallways passing students and teachers and finally made it to Minerva McGonagall's office. Hermione stepped inside the office only to find it empty, she made her way down the corridor and quickly reached Minerva's private rooms.<p>

She rushed up the stairs, taking them two at a time and banged on the door harshly, impatient to speak with her current guardian.

Minerva opened the door quickly and saw a red faced Hermione clutching hold of some parchment, she was about to speak when Hermione walked straight by and shouted.

"Did you know?"

Minerva motioned Hermione to come in and then shut the door and walked to the living room where Hermione was stood nearing crying. "Did I know what darling?" she said worried.

"I'm...a Malfoy?" she said.

"Oh," Minerva sighed as she sat down heavily in her chair.

"You knew!" she screamed.

"Hermione please let me explain. Take a seat; you need to calm down before I tell you," Minerva said as she watched Hermione drop to the sofa.

"Go on," Hermione whispered as she looked at Minerva's tired face.

"I don't know how much you know, but I will start from the beginning. Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy were expecting their long wished for heir; Draco. It was highly publicised news that Narcissa would give birth to the heir and it was no doubt that this heir would also become a pawn to the Dark Lord whether Lucius and Narcissa liked it or not," Minerva said softly. "She went into labour, a hard and gruelling labour I'm told. Draco was born first and then the mediwitch realised that Narcissa had another babe to birth."

"Me," Hermione whispered.

"Yes, you," Minerva replied with a slight smile. "She gave birth to you and was overjoyed. A perfect heir for the name and a little girl she had always wanted, but as soon as she felt joy, she felt fear. She didn't want you being used by the Dark Lord. Lucius didn't either. They decided that the best and safest option would be to give you away but to Muggles. You'd be safe in the muggle world."

"So they gave me to the Grangers?" she asked.

"Yes, they got Severus to research the Grangers and they approved of them and they left you on the doorstep with a note," Minerva said quietly as she watched Hermione break down. "They loved you so much they just wanted you safe."

"Why didn't the Granger's tell me?" Hermione asked.

"Albus and I performed a memory charm on them; we placed fake memories of your birth in their minds to make them believe you were theirs. It was the safest way to make sure Voldemort didn't find you," Minerva said standing up to sit beside Hermione. "Do you have any other questions?"

"I need to see Professor Snape," Hermione replied quickly.

Minerva nodded and watched as Hermione stood and quickly walked out of her rooms, completely in her own world.

She couldn't believe that Minerva had kept it from her. She so wanted to ask why she hadn't been told, but she didn't want to be angry at Minerva, she had explained things to her after all.

Time got away from her and before she knew it she was standing outside of the potions classroom. She took a deep breath and knocked loudly on the solid wooden door, holding her breath, she waited for the deep yet silky voice to call her through to the room, and when it did she froze in place, not quite sure what to do next.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Reviews are most welcome. We hope you liked the first chapter. P &amp; L xx<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for all the great reviews guys! Here's the next chapter. We hope you enjoy it :-D**

Chapter Two:

Slowly Hermione entered the classroom after internally debating with herself on what to do. She looked around at the dark walls and she walked as far away from the shadows as possible, not too certain on what would be lurking in them at this time of night.

"Miss Granger."

The voice of her potion's professor came from the furthest shadow in front of her and Hermione jumped. She put a hand over her heart as if to calm its fast pace as she searched for the owner of the voice.

"Why are you here?"

"I got a letter from my mother."

Severus stepped out of the shadows and looked down at the girl knowing what letter she was on about as he himself had left it in her room.

"Why now? Why not when I've left? Why not when my life is more stable?"

"I only did as you mother asked. I believe the letter explained why."

"I need to hear it."

"The war is coming to a peak and Narcissa is not so sure that she is going to come out of it unscathed. She is not on any side, but follows what He says to keep her self and her children alive. She didn't want to wait any longer in case she didn't get another chance. And as for your life; it is stable Miss Malfoy, as stable as it's going to be until the end of this god forsaken war."

"I should have been told! Once this charm is taken off then my life is going to be hell!"

"No it's not, if any thing, it'll be better."

"It won't. Every one will be scared of me. They will worry that I will go to my father about every little thing that is said and done around me. I'm a Malfoy and in Gryffindor house! How is that going to go down!" Hermione's voice had risen to a shout and she had started to pace as she ranted, trying to get everything that was flying through her head out into the open. She didn't know why she hadn't done this while she was with Minerva, and that just added more for her brain to deal with.

"Calm down now Miss Malfoy!" Severus shouted and Hermione immediately became silent. "You need to calm down and think about this."

"I can't! My head is such a mess! I can't think about anything straight."

"Miss Malfoy."

...

"Miss Malfoy."

...

"Hermione!"

Hermione spun on her heel and went straight up to her professor.

"Everything will work out."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Hermione nodded and looked up shyly. "Can you pass a letter to my parents?"

"Of course," he said

Hermione nodded and turned to walk out the classroom, Severus went to call for her but grabbed her hand as she went to leave. Hermione turned around and looked at their hands joined.

"You shouldn't be scared of them or this situation," he said softly.

"I am," she said as she looked into his eyes.

Hermione arrived back in her rooms just before curfew as soon as she shut her door, she headed to the desk at the side of her bed. She sat down and reached into the draw beside her and got out her best piece of parchment and the phoenix feather quill that Minerva had given her for Christmas last year.

Slowly, she put pen to paper and started to write

_Dear Nar..._

_**Dear Mum...**_

_**Dear Mother...**_

_**Mother,**_

_**I don't really know what to write; I have so many questions to ask and if I wrote them all in this letter I'd be here all night writing. After receiving your letter I spoke with Professor Snape and he assured me that he will send this letter on when I have finished.**_

**I'm not sure what I'm feeling, this morning I was just Hermione Granger and now I am Hermione Malfoy? Is Hermione my real name? Did you choose it or did the Grangers?**

**I would like to meet you but I don't know if that is possible, is it? Does Draco know?**

**I just need to know so much.**

**Hermione x**

She folded it and sealed it with her own elegant seal (an 'H' in the middle of a lily). She placed it in the middle of the desk and looked down at it; she didn't want to disturb her professor again so she left it there with her mother's name elegantly written on the front.

Sighing she went and changed into her pyjamas but she didn't sleep that night, she sat with a cuddly bear under one arm and a muggle novel in her hand, in her chair directly in front of the blazing fire.

Days went by and Hermione left the letter she had written for her mother on her desk. Every day after dinner she would pick it up and debate giving it to her professor. She had potions last lesson on the next day and she was seriously thinking of staying behind and handing it to him then. Sighing, she put it in a secret pocket in her school bag so no one would find it and started on her list of school work, which she was already ahead on.

Hermione packed her things away as slowly as she could when potions had finished. She watched as the last person left the room and closed the door. She reached into her bag and slowly brought out the letter she had written almost a week ago. She held it tightly in her hand and looked up at her professor who was stood in front of his desk with his eye brow raised, looking at Hermione. She swallowed and walked up to him.

"Could you erm ... could you give this to my mother please, Sir?"

"Of course, Miss Malfoy."

Hermione looked down. "That's going to take some getting used to. Nobody else is calling me that."

"It is you name, therefore I shall call it you when there is no one else around until everything is revealed."

"Thank you."

Severus nodded stiffly. "Is there anything else you wish to ask?"

Hermione shook her head. "I could do with something to do though. I've finished all my school work."

He nodded and looked at her. He saw how lost she was feeling and an emotion pulled in him. He wasn't sure what it was and didn't dwell on it for too long, instead he motioned to the board which cleared and a new potion recipe appeared.

"I need three lots of headache potion for the hospital wing."

Hermione nodded. "Thank you, Sir."

"I shall take this to your mother tonight."

"Can you do it now?" Hermione blurted. "I'm sorry." She looked down at her feet. "I didn't mean to say that."

Reluctantly, Severus nodded. "I will go and inform the headmaster and Professor McGonagall shall come and supervise you as you are in her house."

Hermione nodded. "I'll have this bottled and on your desk for when you return."

"If you are done when I return take two lots to the hospital wing. Give four bottles to McGonagall and leave the rest on my desk."

"Yes Sir." Hermione turned to clean out her cauldron and started on what he had asked her to do.

Severus watched her work for a moment before turning on his heel and heading to the headmaster's office before delivering the letter to Narcissa.

To Be Continued...


End file.
